peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 November 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-11-10 ;Comments *Peel mentions he's going to Germany on Thursday. *Peel mentions reading Q magazine and was happy that they gave a positive review of Bogshed's latest album called Brutal. *Peel says that one of his favourite 60's tracks is the Pretty Things' Rosalyn, which the Creepers cover on his show. *Peel mentions that the Golden Girls are one of the few programmes on TV to watch. *Peel wishes that he was at a Roy Orbison concert in North London. Sessions *Stupids #3. Recorded: 1987-10-13. Broadcast: 21 October 1987 *Bogshed #5. Recorded: 1987-10-18. Broadcast: 26 October 1987 Tracklisting * Cookie Crew: Females (Get On Up) (12") Rhythm King * Les Thugs: Little Kiddy (LP - Electric Troubles) Vinyl Solution * Stupids: You Don't Belong (session) * Mothers Of Invention: Go Cry On Somebody Else's Shoulder (2xLP - Freak Out!) Verve * Bogshed: Into Me (session) * Amayenge: Chibuyubuyu (7" - Chibuyubuyu / Kanyama) Kariba * Creepers: Rosalyn (LP - Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour) Red Rhino * Boulevard Of Broken Dreams: It's The Talk Of The Town (LP - It's The Talk Of The Town (And Other Sad Songs)) Another * Midnight Choir: Lazy Eye (LP - Trussed By Buddha) Probe Plus * Stupids: You'll Never Win (session) :(Peel reminds listeners to vote in the Festive Fifty) * Bad Boy Orchestra: Do You Wanna Dance (12") Southway * Fall: Kicker Conspiracy (7") Rough Trade * Bogshed: Duck Fight / US Bands / Wally Wallah (session) *Triffids: Jerdacuttup Man (LP - Calenture) Island *Stupids: You're Little World (session) * Elmore James: Dust My Broom * Frick 'N' Frack: Go Southside (v/a LP - Street Sounds Hip Hop 18) Street Sounds *Half Japanese: U.S. Teens Are Spoiled Bums (LP - Music To Strip By) 50 Trillion Watts *Negativland: Michael Jackson (LP - Escape From Noise) SST :(JP: 'Well I go most with that, but what about Sheena Easton, that seems a bit unfair I think') Peel is referring to the lyrics of the Negativland song mentioning several musicians going to hell. These include Michael Jackson, Paul McCartney, Bruce Springsteen, Van Halen, Tina Turner, David Bowie, Prince, Madonna, Huey Lewis & The News, Cars (2), Herbie Hancock, Bonnie Tyler, ZZ Top, "Weird Al" Yankovic, Cyndi Lauper, Pink Floyd, Pretenders, Billy Joel, Billy Idol, Elton John, Neil Young, Sheena Easton, John Lennon, Alan Parsons Project, Rick Springfield, Rolling Stones, Pat Benatar, Hall & Oates, Adam Ant, Queen, John Cougar Mellencamp, Fleetwood Mac, Duran Duran, Police, Eurythmics, Culture Club, Kenny Rogers, Stevie Wonder, Julio Iglesias, Diana Ross, Donna Summer, Dean Martin and Kiss. *Bogshed: From The Stubble (session) *Stupids: Pasta Boy (session) *Dinosaur: Little Fury Things (LP - You're Living All Over Me) SST *Pink Industry: Don't Let Go (12") Cathexis *Arthur Alexander: You Better Move On (LP - A Shot Of Rhythm And Soul) Ace *Bogshed: Six To One And Likely (session) *Traedonya: The Boogaloo (Instrumental) (12" - The Boogaloo / Sixteen) Tuff City *Bob: What A Performance (12") Sombrero *Stupids: You Die (session) *Leonard Cohen: A Bunch Of Lonesome Heroes (LP - Songs From A Room) CBS File ;Name *020A-B4993XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B4993XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1:03:01 *0:54:40 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4993/1) ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library